


Cats and Coffee

by LyndiaFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox
Summary: Keith在一家猫咖工作，虽然Lance曾在耳旁吹风再三，他还是不相信自己的真命天子会走进他们店里来。





	Cats and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zaynedere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynedere/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cats and Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714665) by [zaynedere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynedere/pseuds/zaynedere). 



Keith几乎热爱着猫咖里的一切。强调，是几乎。是的，他爱那些猫咪（世上谁人不爱猫？），他爱这儿的薪水（不算差，足以维生），他还超级爱那五折优惠的员工福利。而让他爱不起来的是，他的同事总是试图帮他与每个进店的帅哥拉郎配。“噢，可是Keith，你很配他。”“Keith，看看他，你怎么忍心拒绝呢？”“Keith，那个人很中意你呢，你该去把电话号码塞给他。”虽然Keith的确在找男朋友，但他真不认为自己的梦中情人会走进店里这扇玻璃门。

 

有着一手娴熟的技巧，Keith抓起一罐鲜奶油，给调味冷饮加上一圈划有巧克力糖浆细线的奶盖，在之上覆上一个圆形的塑料杯盖，然后将其放在送餐柜台上。一般来说，Lance（他的神烦同事，显然也是他的媒人）会拿去端给客人，毕竟大家都被那些穿行在他们腿间坐在他们膝上的猫咪夺去了心神。Lance走了过来，身上穿着熨帖的工作装，上端印着“阿尔泰猫咪咖啡”字样的浅蓝色围裙，黑色的底衫和牛仔裤，薄薄的一层猫毛，自然还有这个，他们标志性的猫耳头带。每个人戴的颜色都不同：Lance是蓝色，Pidge绿色，而Keith是红色。他们的围裙也跟自己的头带相配。Allura（他们的老板，这间咖啡店的主人）做出的这个决定源于一个写作“匿名”（读作Lance）的人的建议。

 

Lance拿起那杯饮料，轻易地读懂了Keith的鬼画符，然后将餐品送去了那个几乎在与几只猫共享天伦的朋克少年身边。Keith轻身靠在台前，端详着他工作的这间小咖啡屋。前窗旁有两张沙发，配有各种颜色靠枕的升降矮桌错落占据了店内大部分空间。现在是周一的午后，因此店里并没有很多顾客；宁静美好，正是Keith所喜爱的氛围。前门打开铃响了起来，Keith自动自觉地开了口，这已经是条件反射了。“你好！欢迎光临阿尔泰猫咪咖啡，请问需要点些什么？”那位顾客走到前台来，而Keith的小心脏则蹦到了肚子里。

 

这个男人太迷人了。哦不，不是那种一夜情的迷人。而是那种会令你胸口一紧，然后马上羞涩起来的那种迷人。对方很高大，穿着一件修身的西服衬衫，配以宽松的长裤。Keith抬头，看见了那位顾客的长相，噢天呐，他发誓他的小心脏已经蹦到九霄云外了。男人棱角分明的脸上横亘着一条跨越鼻梁的伤疤，而那之上一双摄人的金属灰眸子在黑发平头的一撮白色刘海后分外夺目。Keith已经沦陷了，他甚至还不知道对方的名字呢。他听到对方清了清嗓子，哦天Keith他一直在盯着别人看吗？“呃，不好意思！要点些什么，先生？”他尽全力速切回工作模式，羞赧得满脸飞红。

 

那男人微微一笑，Keith刚拾起的小心脏又融化了。“你还好吧。给我来杯绿茶？”迷人，还喜欢喝茶？Keith是真死心塌地了。

 

Keith笑着点了点头，“好的，要多少量？”

 

就像每一位客人一样，男人迟疑了一会儿。“16盎司？要热的，谢谢。”对方补充道，脸上温和地一笑。

 

“好的。一共4.25美元。先生怎么称呼……？”Keith问，记号笔已抵在纸杯上。

 

“Shiro，”那个男人，Shiro，一边回答着，一边摸出钱包拿出一张五美元钞票放在柜台上。Keith写下那名字，同时向所有的神祈祷自己不要拼错。“不用找了，”Shiro说，然后四下环顾了一圈，“呃，那么我……先坐下等茶泡好？”Keith轻笑了一声，点点头。

 

“这里是猫咖，找个位置坐下，一会儿我会把做好的饮料送过去。”他说道，扬手示意，对方走后，他开始烧起热水。他靠在柜台上，思考着他的抉择，自己脸颊大概已经非常红了吧。他可以任由这世上最英俊的男人走出那扇门，后会无期，或者他也可以像Lance一直提议的那样，将自己的名字和号码写在杯子上，说不定还可能因此收获一个男朋友。又或者只是一次约会的机会。但如果对方不是gay呢？不，他都在猫咖里了，那他起码有那么一点gay气。

 

茶煮好了，盖子也盖在杯子上了，Keith衔住唇，瞥了一眼店里那位新的倾慕者。对方坐在沙发上，其中一只店里最大的猫正趴在他腿上。那只猫叫小黑，虽然他并不是真的披黑色被毛；他是一只纯种缅因猫，因此你可想而知他有多大一只了。他趴在Shiro双腿上，毛茸茸的大尾巴一下下地随着男人挠他下巴的举动轻拍着沙发。Keith对自己点点头，提起了某种信心，然后把自己的号码小心翼翼地写在了杯子上；毕竟他希望他字迹读起来清晰。反复将那串黑色的数字读了至少五遍之后，他深吸一口气，从柜台后面走出来，跨过那用于隔开猫咪的儿童栅栏。

 

Keith小心地走过去，沿途躲开那些睡在地上或无所事事玩着玩具的猫咪们。等他终于到达目的地，他礼貌地把饮料递给Shiro，并轻轻撸了小黑一把。“你该感到特别，”Keith顺口就说，“这怪家伙很少亲近店员以外的人。”小黑喵了一声，因Keith挠着他的头顶而打起呼噜。过了一会，他跟Shiro说了好好享用他的茶后，转身回到了柜台，脸红地盯着看那人喝茶。他正好瞧见Shiro注意到了杯子上那排整齐的数字，而当对方看过来时迅速望向了别处。

 

求你是gay求你是gay求你是gay。

 

手机收到短信嗡嗡响了起来，尽管Allura的员工手册上禁止这一行为，他还是飞快地抽出手机打开，对着那条短信不由自主笑了出来。上面写着：我是Shiro，难以置信我没有必要去问你号码了：D。我的天他还用了表情。Keith抬头碰上Shiro的视线，看见那其中玩味的目光。Keith低头回到手机上，快速地键入一条回信。

 

我：你真这么打算？

 

Shiro：那当然。为什么不呢？

 

我：那你不如起来直接过来跟我说话，别再隔着一个厅对我眉来眼去了？

 

Shiro：猫睡着了：(

 

Keith抬头朝Shiro望去，他笑了，是的，小黑果真在对方腿上睡着了。Shiro探头望过来，朝他抱歉地笑了笑，然后过了一会儿又啜了一口茶。迟疑了一瞬间，Keith便把Lance叫了过来（后者正在和那个朋克少年交谈领养猫咪的事宜），跟他说自己要轮休一会。他从柜台后走出来，往Shiro那走去。半路上他拎起小红（一只小橘猫），因为他真的很喜欢这只猫，而他总感觉这只猫也喜欢他。Keith在Shiro身旁坐下，不会离得太近，然后任由小红用她尖到死的爪子虐待他的手指。

 

“那……”Keith开口，他看着Shiro说，“我们从哪开始？”

 

 

 

距离Keith在装茶的纸杯上写下自己的号码已经过去一年有多了。而他和Shiro交往也已经一年有多了。在这一年里，他了解了对方的许许多多事。比如Shiro之前是怎么卷入一场严重的车祸并失去他的手臂的。在某些夜晚里，对方又是如何因此而过度焦虑，难以入眠。比如对方多么因为那遍布肌肤的伤疤而厌恶自己的身体（Keith亲吻过它们每一条，不用担心）。比如对方的假肢是如何运作的，以及当天气太冷时，他右臂的残肢何时会发疼（这时Keith会帮对方按摩）。同样他也了解了Shiro各种可爱的一面。比如Shiro的厨艺有多黑暗（“你连这么个鸡蛋都煮不好是怎么活到现在的？”）比如Keith要是打算在早晨和对方谈正经事，就得在起床后给Shiro准备好咖啡。Keith还知道Shiro喜欢在Keith做饭或其他家常活动时从背后抱住他，将脸埋在他的颈窝。

 

简而言之：在交往过程中Keith了解了Shiro的方方面面，并且都敞开怀抱接受了。他爱上了这个甜心大宝贝，并且很享受自己每一刻的大胆沉沦。

 

现下，Keith正在咖啡屋里值下午班，他哼着轻快的调调，同时调制着几种不同的咖啡。前门又叮铃响了起来（换了铃，但还是同样的声音），Keith像往常一样喊出欢迎词，他走向收银台，然后抬头看见他那英俊无比的男朋友。“嘿，帅哥，”Keith调笑道，微微靠在柜台上，“你想点些什么？”

 

Shiro轻笑出声，他双手环抱在自己胸前，“要你，和休息时间。还有多久轮到你休息？”

 

“如果你想，现在就行。”Keith回答道，Shiro点了点头，靠在柜台的收款机那一侧，让出路来。Keith摘掉头带放在一边，然后从柜台后面走出来。他告知Lance自己去休息一下，让他帮忙看台，然后和Shiro一起坐在了沙发上。小黑爬上来，摊在他们两人的大腿上，打着呼噜同时接受两个人的爱抚。

 

“工作怎么样？”Keith轻声询问Shiro，他的头挨在他男朋友的肩膀上。Shiro从事的是一份朝七晚三的工作，薪水可观，而且允许他可以因精神状况不好请病假。

 

“一如既往，”他的男朋友回答，小心地也将自己的脑袋靠在Keith头上，“无聊。没有新意。你怎么样？又有猫咪吐了吗？”Shiro半开玩笑地问道，因为这是事实，猫咪吐毛球什么的日常时有发生。

 

“实际上，我们已经三天没有一起毛球事故了，”Keith实话实说，脸上微微笑着。柜台那边传来一声响亮的抽气声，自然是Lance了（谁还能听起来那么有戏？），Keith马上转头询问道，“呃，Lance，你没事吧？”

 

Lance看向他，局促地大笑，“啊——哦！哦。我只是，呃，撞到脚趾了，没事。”

 

Keith半信半疑地眯起眼睛，“嗯哼。好吧戏精先生，小声点惨叫。”他靠在身后Shiro的怀里，温和地笑着遗忘掉他那同事，全心投入在与他大个子男朋友的亲近之中。在Takashi身边放松下来并不难（Shiro的名字，他在第一次约会之后得知的），他散发出的冷静气场让Keith沉浸其中，令他驻足细嗅蔷薇。也许是因为Shiro的香水；他的男友总是使用女士香水，因此他总是恰好闻起来像维密的玫瑰香。这挺好的，Keith总会帮他带一瓶，如果他去……跑题了。

 

不久，一杯绿色的冷饮被端到他的面前，Keith小心地接了过来，定睛看着Lance。“我没有点这个。”他说，他把盖子举到视线水平，忽然看到：一个银色的戒指，挂在绿色的塑料吸管上。他坐直身看向Shiro，后者脸上泛红，挠着后颈。

 

“我点的，”他说道，也坐直了身一点儿。“我--我不知道通过什么其他方式告诉你好。我们在这儿相识，而且呃，我觉得这样也很合适？我知道你也许想要那种更盛大更--更梦幻的仪式，而且我也知道这有点太早了，但是……我爱你，那么，那么爱。而我也——觉得这很好。”Shiro清了清嗓子，对Keith露出一个紧张的微笑，“那么，Keith。你愿意和我结婚吗？”

 

Keith花了一些时间消化这些信息，同时也清楚地意识到不仅仅是Lance的视线，整间店里面，所有的顾客都为这份与他们无关的感情摒住了呼吸。在自己反应过来之前，他就已经点了头，泪水盈满双眼，靠上前幸福地吻住了Shiro。客人们都鼓起了掌，而Lance是他们其中拍得最响亮最雀跃的，大肆彰显着自己是所有人之中最开心的那个。

 

Keith分开来，他右手握着杯子，左手捧在Shiro脸上。对方伸出义肢拿起吸管上那枚戒指，而血肉之手执起Keith的手指举到唇边吻了吻，将戒指滑上后者的无名指。“我爱你，Keith。”他轻声说，眼中闪耀的光芒如同栖于夜空中的星星。

 

Keith扬唇一笑，两人十指相扣。“我也爱你，Takashi。”

 

\- Fin -


End file.
